scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Happy New Year (2015)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Happy New Year. Transcript: horace guitar and jonas drum clip people and minimons clip citiens swallow clip monster clip samson and ryan clip boog clip toy clip rats clip reggie clip aardvark clip animals clip zoe clip b.o.b and dr. cockroach dance clip spike clip miguel and tutio clip roger clip emmet and worker clip alex clip song clip anna and esla clip bea clip polar bear clip zoe clip tanya clip bird clip professor owl clip toy clip spike clip birds clip milo clip peabo clip milo clip gia clip bubby clip peabo clip cranky clip song clip yin clip garfield and odie dance clip spike clip wally and gus clip mike and sully dance clip hand clip laney clip zoe clip spike clip dogs clip zoe clip yin clip peabo clip mr. whiskers clip darkwing clip toy clip zoe clip darkwing clip anna clip pink clip lola and porky clip oscar bea and milo clip b.o.b clip song clip people clip 7d clip elfs clip spongebob and patrick clip spike clip dance clip alex flying clip dance clip pear clip robots clip cranky clip palor bear clip song clip darkwing clip dance clip bea albert shellsea esmargot bo gregory and background character clip alex clip toy clip hand clip song clip alvin clip song clip hand clip fireworks clip Song: We Are Family Clips/Years/Companies: Wimzie's House (@1995-1996 YTV/CBC) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) Robot & Monster (@2012 Nickelodeon) The Wild (@2006 Disney) Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) toy Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) Pink Panther and Pals (@2010 MGM) Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) Monsters vs Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) The Road to El Dorado (@2000 Dreamworks) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) Madagscar (@2005 Dreamworks) The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) Frozen (@2013 Disney) Fish Hooks (@2010-2014 Disney) Christmas Is Here Again (@2007 Screen Media) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013) Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) toy Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertaiment) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) Rocket Monkeys (@2013 Teletoon) Monsters, Inc (@2001 Disney/Pixar) The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (@2013 Drew G. Productions) Grojband (@2013 Teletoon) All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (@2004-2006 Disney) Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) toy The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros.) Monsters vs. Aliens (@2013-2014 Nickelodoen/Dreamworks) Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) The 7D (@2014 Disney) Spongebob Squarepants (Christmas Who; @1999 Nickelodeon) Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) Robots (@2005 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; @2005-2009 Disney) Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (@2011 20th Century Fox) Children in Need (@2009)Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:New Year Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos